TifaxRiku Love Story
by RikuxTifa
Summary: A love story of an unlikely couple. Written by a close friend Oneshot


Yup another Tifa and Riku story only this time I didn't write it...My friend did and I have to say it was beautiful! So I asked if I could put it on here and said yeah. I had also showed this to my beta, she edited and made it longer and better (Still like the other one too, don't get me wrong!) so I thought that everyone should see both.

Please Read and Review! and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy

* * *

_**TifaxRiku Love Story **_

ORIGINAL STORY

Tifa whistled as she walked through the beach.

She practically got glomped.

She screamed.

She looked at her culprit.

"RIKU!!" She yelled, as she swatted his arm.

Riku laughed.

"I just wanted a hug!!" Riku exclaimed.

"By scaring me close to death? Yeah, thanks a lot Riku." Tifa said, sarcastically.

Riku rolled his eyes, as he lay next to Tifa.

Tifa spread her legs apart, as she folded her arms behind her head on the sand.

Riku did the same.

"Did you ever wonder that the sea was just like life?" Tifa asked.

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd that come from?" He asked.

Tifa laughed.

"Just thinking, Riku. But seriously." Tifa said.

Riku looked at Tifa.

"Life is like the sea. Its never ending." Tifa trailed off.

Riku smiled at her.

He layed his lips on her cheeck.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Riku asked.

"What?" Tifa answered.

"If life is never ending, I guess neither is our love."

* * *

EDITED STORY

She had been whistling a nameless tune and had been wandering one of the countless beaches of Destiny Islands. It was one of those days that memory would soon forget as one wasted. She had just pushed open the door of the shack that exited to the sea side when and unnoticed youth creeped up behind her.

And practically hugged her to death.

She let out a startled cry, was about to scream 'RAPE!', and go kamikaze on the poor guy's ass when she recognized the aquamarine eyes and silver hair.

"RIKU!!" She yelled, as she swatted his arm, but she stumbled in doing so, taking the two of them down, tumbling, twisting, turning, into the soft sand. They landed with a light thud on the supple ground, with the platinum haired youth on top in a cliché manner.

Riku laughed, and rolled off the burgundy eyed burnette, that was steadily shooting him ocular fire from underneath him.

"I just wanted a hug!!" Riku exclaimed, holding his hands up in a justifying way. The laughter still laced his voice.

"By scaring me to death?" Tifa said sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks a lot Riku." Her breathing evened and she continued to lay there. Even though Riku now sat besides her, facing the vast expanse of ocean that lay before them, Tifa didn't get up or sit up.

She merely lay there, though not entirely sure why.

Riku rolled his eyes, but then noticed the near fetal position Tifa was in. sliding down next to her in the sand, he too, in turn, lay there, looking out into the ocean.

The aquamarine eyed adolescent carried on following suit of the burnette as he propped himself on his elbows. The cool water tickled their toes.

A few silent minutes past before they came to a halt with a, "Hey Riku?"

Riku hmm'ed in response.

"Did you... did you ever wonder...no- notice. Did you ever notice that the sea was just like life?" Tifa asked.

Riku raised a delicate eyebrow, and looked over at his lover, "That was...random..."

Tifa laughed.

"Just thinking, Riku." She reached out and swatted him awkwardly at sideways angle. He smiled.

Another pause, broken only by the low tide,

Then

"But seriously," Tifa absentmindedly continued.

Riku threw a sidelong glance at Tifa once again. She was twirled a lock between her fingers and an uncommon far away look graced her olive face.

"Life is like the sea. It's never ending." She stated; her words lost to the wind.

Riku inwardly smiled, leaned over, and laid a chaste butterfly kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Riku whispered, with his lips still a hairsbreadth away from her skin.

"What?" Tifa answered, she too had reduced her voice to something akin to a whisper.

"If life is never ending, I guess neither is our love."

* * *

Thanks so much if you read! I will be happier if peoples leave a review too!

again thanks


End file.
